John Grimm
He's like the Mad Max of Doom! History Literally, five seconds after the events of Doom (2005), which had happened in 2046 AD, the portal that had been blown up somehow reactivated and sucked in both Grimm and his sister. He was startled awake only for a few moments after the teleportation, where he saw Foxy taking his sister away to be his "Arr, pirate queen and shit, aw man!" and then he fell back into unconsciousness. Sooner or later, he retrieved his sister from Foxy, only for her to get kidnapped by Daniel. Somehow, we have a quote of him going "Aw shit, here we go again." Naturally, he saved her once again. Anyway, he found himself in Hell on account that he got 2 free passes to the Hells-Coaster Ride. Of course, it took him a few months to get there because people kept kidnapping his sister for some reason. At one point, he joined the Hell Troopers due to their insurance policy and tendency to not have family members kidnapped every day. After riding the Hells-Coaster, the siblings both got an honorary pass to stay in the city of Gula for a few weeks. However, while Samantha Grimm (his sister) was able to stay there, John's time as a Hell Trooper finally started. His first few years began with touring the prison cities of Hell, along with a year station at Limbum, The Walled city. then the Abyss happened. Sometimes news is really slow and the news of The Abyss invading Hell wasn't just really slow, just didn't happen? Seriously, where was that courier, the news boy? Oh right, Hell doesn't have that, they operate off of Crimson King internet. I guess Archdemon Satan must have disguised himself as the "Crimson King" and told the internet not to let any news come reach the rest of Hell so he could lead a big surprise attack. 200 years later, Limbum was still under attack by the Abyss, when Archdemon Lucifer destroyed the city. Grimm was pretty much the only survivor, but he himself was made unconscious for about 25 years. (Man, Hell is weird!) Once he woke up, he made his way to Gula, which had fallen by then. Hoping to see his sister, he did... unfortunately, she was not alive. This threw Grimm into a rage which carried him into the heavy flow of the Abyss. After many years, he found himself in the Abyss, finally level headed. Seeing that the portal to Hell was still open, he figured that closing it on the side of the abyss would likely save Hell. Of course, he didn't really have a reason to, but due to not having anythng else to do and a Hell Troop oath to live for, he closed the portal anyway. And now he is lost to us, bit of a downer ending, don't you think? Trivia * If you have his initials JJG, and subtract the first J by 8 and the second J by 4, you get BFG. Pretty cool huh? * Not sure if he landed on Deimos during the Heaven Invasion or a completely different time. Either way, he was definitely in Hell during the Heaven Invasion. * He doesn't really seem to age, and is still looks to be in his prime. This is likely due to the C24 serum which was injected into him during the events of Doom (2005). * Due to surviving through the entirety of the Heaven Invasion, we can correctly assume he's effectively immortal. I mean he could still probably died, but he hasn't yet I guess so he's being called immortal. The Hell Marine It is unknown whether or not John Grimm is the Hell Marine, due to the various similarities, yet equally numbering differences between the two. Known History Not much is known about the current situation of the Hell Marine due to the fact that the Hell Marine has been stuck deep within The Abyss for who knows how many years. However, we do know that the Hell Marine was reported to be a Hell Trooper who disregarded orders and had followed the Abyss Forces that retreated back into The Abyss after the defeat of Archdemon Satan at the end of the Heaven Invasion. There are various theories as to why the Hell Marine chased the Abyss forces back into The Abyss. The strongest theory so far is that the Hell Marine sought to avenge someone who was lost at the Battle of Limbum due to Archdemon Lucifer destroying the city with his Abyss Breath. As most of the details of the Hell Marine's life are super fuzzy, we can only guess that the Hell Marine lost a child or spouse, or even a pet. We only know of the following due to Abyss Runes which were found by The Curator on shattered worlds formerly conquered by the Abyss. Arriving in The Abyss Once the Hell Marine arrived in the border of the Abyss, the Hell Marine began a slaughter of everything Abyss related while heading towards Archdemon Lucifer. Nothing was spared. The Hell Marine would kill Abyss demons, rip and tear the reach of The Abyss, and shatter worlds infected by Archdemon Beelzebub. While in The Abyss, an entity known only as "The Aurum" upgraded the Hell Marine's Forsaken Armor, which imbued the Hell Marine with inhuman powers and Abyssal protection. The Hell Marine then joined forces with a group of knights known as the Abyss Slayers, led by a heavily mutated Proto soldier, Storm Team of the Earth Defense Force, and Guyver Enhanced (Normal/No Powers) Shaggy (no clue if this shaggy is actually zero suit shaggy but we'll link the page anyway). Having been lost in The Abyss during the 5000 Year War, the group now only existed to fight Abyss spawn. For thousands of years, with the help of the Abyss Slayers, the Hell Marine tormented The Abyss. The Abyss Cleric Somehow, some anime character appeared out of nowhere, and for some reason attached herself to the Hell Marine's side. We have on record of her saying that he had a familiar aura, whatever the fuck that means. Apparently, there was someguy who hated something as much as the Hell Marine hated The Abyss. Pretty uncanny that she popped up next to someone like that. Oh well. Anyway, at one point, after like five days or weeks, someone betrayed the Abyss Slayers. This left only Hell Marine, though badly wounded, and the Abyss Cleric alive. So now they just go through Abyss World after Abyss World, uncorrupting the places. And that's pretty much what we have uncovered so far. Abilities and Skills * Can jump, and even double jump. * Doesn't match John Grimm's healing speed, but is nearly as fast. * The Forsaken Armor absorbs impact, thus staving off any damage that might incur from a great fall. * Ammo and weapons appear out of thin air.Category:Character Category:Good Category:Hero